


The Silent Explosion

by Unknown_Reality



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Daggers, Dark, Injury, Quirks, Scars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 17:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Reality/pseuds/Unknown_Reality
Summary: BNHA and its characters belong to their creators. Underlined words are links to pictures - all pictures belong to their rightful owners.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BNHA and its characters belong to their creators. Underlined words are links to pictures - all pictures belong to their rightful owners.

_Fire. Fire everywhere. It all happened suddenly. Licking up the walls hungrily, devouring the carpet, the cushioned couches. The pictures on the walls of a smiling, small family. Faces now charred by the flames that continued to grow, smiles turned to black in a grimace forced upon them. As if their eyes became lifeless as they were devoured, almost pleading to be saved from the sudden hell. Indistinguishable voices and screams, pounding on doors, some breaking down. Crying, coughing. Screams of agony as people were burnt to a crisp. Glass breaking outside. Water evaporating as it hit the flame, making it useless. An explosion across the room I was trapped in, the gas stove only adding to the flame, the intense heat. Painful as glass shards, metal pieces embedded themselves into the surrounding area, some into the wall a few feet behind me. Some into my skin, my arms, my legs. Tried to lower and shield my head, all that did was gain a piece of shrapnel to cut my face only to embed itself in my shoulder, making it excruciatingly painful to move my arm. Blood dripped onto the floor that was nearly alight, the heat charring my only escape. I was too small to run, too small to do anything but wail as loudly as possible, hoping someone would find me. No one heard my yells, words unspoken because of the lack of moisture in the air. As the flames finally reached me, burning my skin, someone saved me. A shadow, two hands coming from it to wrap around me through the flame, the heat suddenly gone, lifting and pulling me into its embrace. It was like a light, a peaceful glow as my salvation from this place. And as I gave into the pain, all I could see was darkness._

I bolted upright, breathing labored, heart pounding. My ash blonde hair matted to my forehead, dark blue night pants sticking to my body. The thin blanket was attached to my chest, soaked through. With a grimace I peeled it off before swinging my legs over the side of the bed, hands gripping the mattress like a lifeline. Used my left hand to wipe my brow, vision no longer obscured. A few minutes passed before I dared to get up, keeping myself steady with a hand on the wall as I made my way to the bathroom. Didn't bother closing the door as I turned on the water, stripped down and got in. The cool feeling over my body helped me relax, slow my breathing. A flash of pain from the dream stretched across my leg, feeling like fire briefly before returning to normal. A hand on the wall in front of me I took a shaky breath, coughing once into my other hand. Red. Red mingled with water until disappearing down the drain. Curse biting my tongue without thinking. Yanked on the shower handle to turn it off, harder than necessary. Wrapped a towel around my midsection as I got out, the bottom brushing my knees as I stopped in front of the fogged-up mirror. Right hand lifted to the scar on my face, a reminder that day, the recurring nightmare, had been real. My fingers trailed down the scar, from the top of my right eyebrow to the right corner of my jaw. It was like the scar was mocking me, pointing directly at one of many now invisible ones. With a balled fist I punched the stone wall, leaving a slight dent with a mixture of blood and now powdered rock. A growl escaped my lips, furrowed my brow. Drips of water fell to the floor from my wet hair, the only sound in the dead silent room. Another deep breath, then I walked into my room to find Shigaraki there, laying on my bed as if it belonged to him, his baggy hoody draped over the side, his hood at least pulled over his unruly locks so as to not touch my pillow, the hand over his face. Without so much as acknowledging him I walked over to my closet and opened it, putting on my usual attire - a [light coat](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcTyefv3IulYWljQcgxj7-RA-3_Fmb07PkKYKDGL0C04sJ_Bmh0pX40fpEhVjzn0p_xw1Es8eJ-h&usqp=CAc), [shirt](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcQ-MxZ_bRl1QEpUUGRcj4k3Oux9eUM_1frc4mqeUOeFCMArNqy9), gloves, black pants, knee high black socks, and my favorite [shoes](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcSKzBp3K-1yMhATNFM343Ne1PZojxBVACeFfYOjQejk1-YbgfkX) \- without so much as caring that he was there. Looking at my back, one half of my right leg, my torso... the scars that littered my form from that night. From the person who made me like this. From the one who I so wanted to kill more than anything I knew it had to wait, for my time to show itself at the perfect moment.  
Hands in my pockets, I delivered a soft kick of the toe to the wall with countless holes, hidden blades at the toes popped out, as sharp and deadly as ever, glinting in the small amount of light. Combed through my hair with my scarred fingers, reddened from the flames from so long ago. Felt his gaze look up to the ceiling, heard him scratching his neck, muttering nonsense. My gaze also drifted upwards, like I was looking for something more... as if. My own thoughts amused me as I faced Shigaraki with a stoic expression. He kicked his feet up and stood, hands resting in the single front pocket of his shirt. Red locked with red, one pair searching while the other watched with a brow raised. Contact only broke when he scratched his neck again.

"You ready for the mission?"

"Of course. I've never been more ready."


	2. Chapter 2

The night sky was clear as running water. Stars shone brightly, a dim light throughout the city. A soft breeze passed over the buildings, through the alleyways, the cool air with a hint of moisture. The ground had random puddles of water from the rain not long ago, the smell sweet to my nostrils despite the metal-plated muzzle covering the bottom half of my face. The wind brushed through my raised hood, slightly moving hair even though it was pulled back and covered by a thin black helmet. The rooftop I was crouching on was cool to the touch, allowing me to focus more on the task at hand. My eyes narrowed into snake-like slits, the darkness receding as everything became more clear. A few gang members eight stories below me in a dark alleyway entered my vision, dragging behind them a limp body. They moved along like the area was their turf, like the person was nothing but an object to be sold. With a quick motion I plucked my black sunglasses from my pocket and put them on, completely covering my face and scar. The terror on their faces when I appeared before them made me grin, a deep growl echoing in the muzzle. None of them were fast enough to use their quirks as I killed each of them effortlessly with a snap of the neck. The last one, the one with the body in tow, was frozen still in fear. My hands rested themselves in my pockets as I stretched out my neck, stepping forward until we were face to face; then I removed my glasses, looking into his dilated eyes with my deep red ones. His breath caught in his throat for a second before falling to his knees, unable to break eye contact. His breathing became labored, heart pounding so loudly even though no one else could have possibly heard it.  
"To the building one over of us, for a bounty. Our employer wanted them alive. All we knew was the face and name." His voice began to shake, body wracked with shivers as his blood flow increased. "Test subject." Blood dripped from his nose as I put a hand on his head. Then he went still, completely frozen and dead though he looked alive. I walked around him to the unconscious form in his tight grip, breaking off the fingers to drag the person myself. In seconds I was at the door of the building, holding the person by the collar. With my glasses back on I glanced at the very well hidden security cameras, waiting for someone to open the door. And open it they did. The burly man before me looked me up and down as if to confirm something, then saw the cargo I had with wide eyes. He stepped aside to let me in without question, me entering the supposedly rundown building without hesitation. The man with his odd yellow skin beckoned me to follow him to a hidden staircase.  
At the bottom was a metal door, worn out by what I could guess to be years of use. Beyond the door was a man sitting on a wooden chair, his tailored suit perfectly set over his form. I yanked the body forward as if in silent proof of a job done. In response he snapped his glass fingers, at least thirty people showing up within the span of two seconds. I growled once again, this time louder so that their boss could hear it as I said a few simple words: "Do you want to die that badly?" His cronies attacked in unison, predictable, as I used my speed quirk to kill the majority of them before they knew what got them. The man's prideful demeanor sunk into fear as I stood among the bodies, even his muscled guard who I met at the door dead on the ground. The boss the only one left alive. I smirked under my muzzle, taking a step forward in warning.  
"They're p-p-part of an experiment m-meant for melding quirks t-together." He sputtered, breathing quickening with raised hands as the seconds ticked by. I tilted my head in silence for him to continue. "My men were a means of delivery to my employer." I lifted a hand slowly from my side, watching the amusing terror increase as the bodies around us turned into ash before vanishing. Took another step forward, cold-blooded killer in me exuding from my core. "I don't know who the employer is I swear!" The barely audible creak of the metal door behind me made me snarl, glance away from the foolish gang leader. His fear spiked again. In the doorway was a Pro Hero, one I was far more wary of than most. Eraser head. His hands in his pockets, quirk not activated. Just standing there watching. With a snarl I snapped my fingers with my left hand, the useless gang member and unconscious prisoner turning into thin air. The Pro activated his quirk too late as I sped behind him, placing my left hand on his shoulder for a moment to copy his quirk before going in for a kick to the head. To my surprise, he blocked it with fast reflexes, the odd scarf around his neck wrapping around my arm as he turned towards me. My hand was on my knife, cutting the fabric with one swipe before I realized it. Jumping back and onto the stairs I leapt into the air, landing on the platform and pressing the button to close the staircase. Without waiting I rushed from the building, teleporting a mile from the location. Landing in an abandoned building underground I gripped my left arm tightly, tightening my jaw as jolts of pain coursed through my arm, the copy quirk receded back into my bloodstream. With a pained sigh I pushed myself from the wall only to freeze. In the open doorway stood Eraser Head, once again watching me with calculating eyes. We stared each other down for a few moments, observing the other.  
"You're very powerful." He said flatly, hands in his pockets, strange thing covering his eyes that hadn't been used before. I stayed silent, knowing every move I made would be documented. Another jolt of pain shot through my left arm, making me ball my hand to mask it. Who did he think he was? How did he get here so fast? There was high potential that he wasn't alone, raising my caution to another level. A unique quirk user using his power for a society bound to die. Maybe Stain was right... everyone but a special few needed to die. "You would make a fantastic hero." He said, catching my attention. I scowled, the idea revolting me to my core. "Shame I have to capture you." With a sharp breath I made the room go completely dark, allowing for my escape. With his thermal form I knew he wouldn't follow this time, no one else with a quirk in a three mile radius. For the sake of not being followed again, I teleported to at least ten locations throughout the surrounding cities until landing in my dark room against a wall at least one hundred miles away.  
With a grimace I removed my glasses and muzzle from my face, attaching them to my clothing should they be needed. Once again pressed myself against the wall as I calmed my breathing. After about a minute I teleported again into another dark room, bowing on a knee facing many computer screens, a black chair faced away from me. Took a deep yet silent breath, eyes glued to the floor at the feet of the chair. What would he say? To stay calm. Of course.  
"Katsuki." He said softly. I lowered my head more, preparing myself for what could come. Stayed silent. The quiet room, other than the very faint sounds the screens made, was torturous. What did he have in mind? "You encountered a Pro who saw you. Eraser head. Were the gifts I've given you not enough to kill him?" My heart skipped a beat in trepidation.  
"I am not yet ready to take him on, Father." I knew he wasn't proud of that statement. It was humiliating in a way, not being able to kill what would be an otherwise easy target. He remained silent, his breathing reminiscent of deep thought. I knew he was right. Of every Pro that I've killed, he would be the most difficult because of his specific power. All Might would be easier than him.  
"You have his power now, no?" He asked, almost as if with a hidden smirk. I replied instantly, confirming his words. "You were trained as the best assassin the world has to offer, Katsuki. You could never disappoint me. There is always another time to take his life. You have done well." Felt my eyes widen, heart pound. I did well? His silence made me think, copying that eraser quirk must have been his plan all along. "Go now. Until your next mission." I nodded before teleporting back to my room, the lights barely dim as if to signify the slightly risen sun. I changed into my blue shorts and light brown shirt, tucking my night's clothing into the closet with a click of a lock. With one last sigh I teleported to a different room, one with huge windows and propped open curtains, a king bed with black sheets, sheer cloth draped from the high frame for privacy. Ran my fingers through my hair as I opened the door and stood on the balcony, overlooking the overpopulated New York City. Villains were abundant here.  
"Time to act like a normal teenager." I mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

Times Square. A place where businesses boomed, where civilians congregated to at every hour without a fear. Where undercover heroes stood guard at benches, inside cafes, browsing stores as they diligently watched for any sign of an attack. Marking them was easy with the way they observed, eyes flickering from person to person. Though they knew the moment I moved was when their guards raised even more. Was it the massive burns that littered my body? Or was it that I was the son of the #2 Hero Duo in both North and South America? Though only a few actually knew my identity as they had been trained by my parents. I took a few steps forward from my seat, hands in my pockets, watching the crowd as they went about their daily lives. My fingers fiddled with the knife handles in my pockets, the blades strapped to my upper legs underneath my baggy shorts. I needed something to do, villains to capture. Something. With a sigh I meandered away from the bustle of the crowded area and into a coffee shop, taking a seat near a window to watch people, watch a few slight of hands occur without a problem only to be caught by observant people with quirks. My phone began to vibrate in my third pocket, taking me out of my boredom into hoping that I'd have something to do. A man in a tailored suit was standing not far from the cafe outside, his shark blue skin standing out in the crowd, his sculpted form visible underneath the clothing, sunglasses covering is weary eyes. With a flick I opened the phone and put it to my ear, watching his mouth open to reveal many jagged teeth.   
"Your services are requested, sir." I held back a grin, instead twirling my finger on the table for no reason. "In three hours police are conducting a raid on a supposedly empty warehouse where villains have been spotted with illegal weapons and substances. Sending the coordinates now." My eyes lit up, could feel myself becoming my alias as he spoke.   
"Tell the chief I'll be there. And tell him not to get in my way. They won't be able to do anything but gather everything up once I'm done."  
"Yes sir." He disappeared into the crowd as I put set my device, getting up and leaving the building quickly. The amount of eyes on me now made a finger twitch out of annoyance. Shame they didn't trust me. 

The three hours passed quickly, my clothing made to mimic a chameleon hiding me from the view of the police from atop the warehouse. I watched the chief and his hidden unit in interest until a buzz entered my ear. Put a finger against it, the chief on a device. Before he could say anything I spoke with my distorted voice from the muzzle. "There's 22 criminals inside, eighteen with quirks. The illegal items are in back. I'll take the people. Don't get in my way." I smirked at his confused expression as I crept down the roof to a hole they failed to patch. Jumping through I used leverage to toss myself to a rail, catching hold of it, flipping myself onto my feet silently. Everything went easily from there. The quirk less were the easiest to knock out as they were in a group, then the others fell one by one. Within five minutes all but three were left in the very last room that I hadn't investigated. To my chagrin it was propped open only slightly, though distinct voices were talking in hushed voices in a language I couldn't understand. Took a step back, activated a quirk from one of the criminals. Then slithered under the door before reverting back to my human form, knife in hand across one of their throats, deactivated only the hand so they could see the danger.   
"Surrender or die." I said darkly. The three went silent, one across from me rising with hands raised. The other followed suit, we went out the door. Then an explosion rocked the building, one from the hands of the forward-most person. Without hesitation I slit the throat of my hostage, knocked out the second, and tackled the third before he could run away. I flipped him over and delivered a solid punch to the face then throat, knocking him out. The main doors burst open, revealing a large group of officers. I pulled a hair from the unconscious man before leaving the way I came, unseen. I then tapped a vial with a hair from a teleportation user to return to my quarters in my parents' corporate building. Changed into my clothing from earlier, put my stealth clothes into a backpack before teleporting to Japan once again. Dropped my backpack onto floor, dropped onto my bed to let the comfort take me in. 

The day had gone well. My contact once again found a perfect job to exhibit my power, not that his help was needed of course. Pulled the vial with the newest quirk from my pocket, putting a mark on it that only I would understand, indenting it so it was distinguishable from the other few that I had already. Laid there until sleep overtook me, the room becoming pitch black aside from a small light in the corner of the room.... 

Not two hours had passed before the lights turned on, a pale red hue. It was hot. Then the lights changed, red to orange to yellow. Moving in unison. My body began to feel like it was on fire, couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. None of my quirks were working, like I was a child caught in a wildfire. Voice didn't work, eyes burned from the heat. Clothing began to burn onto my skin, tearing through flesh. _Someone help me._


	4. Chapter 4

The morning came sooner than I wanted, the sun not yet risen nor light shining from the bulbs around me. Yet there I was, once again in a cold sweat from the same nightmare that I had been having for years. The phantom pain still lingered, the licking of the flames slowly fading back into my memories. The burning of my skin as I couldn’t get away. I put my shaky hands on my forehead with eyes open, taking deep breaths to still myself before the day really began. Sat up, clothes sticking to me like the fire did, unrelenting, hair against my skin. Stood up, listened to the sheet fall as I immediately got into the shower to wash off my worries. So that Father wouldn’t see me like this as he had so many times before. The cool water running against my body, removing the stress and fear from whence the dream came. Got dressed, wanting to take a stroll in Japan to experience it in the day. Though I knew Father wouldn’t let me be seen here, my existence not allowed unless I was on missions assigned by him at night for stealth. Will he be disappointed that my trauma still haunted me, that it hadn’t gone away as it should have? I continued to stare into my reflection, a habit that I needed to break. Knew nothing would come of it, trying to find what didn’t exist. 

I got dressed and pocketed the three unbreakable vials with the DNA of useful quirks into my side, the metal casing the color of burnt flesh. I closed it with a snap, undetectable to everyone but myself and Father. Opened the door and got dressed, then quickly appeared in my Father’s dark room. Could hear his breathing, sense his power that brimmed from his very core. Why was I suddenly afraid? I hadn’t done anything wrong, nothing. 

“What is with your fear, my boy?” He said in his wise way. A subtle shift in his posture, the slight raise of his head. I felt myself tense up even though there was no reason to - he had never hurt me before. So what was the reason for how I felt? “Your nightmare of that night has returned.” My eyes went wide. “Two nights in a row I see.” Lowered my head in shame, clenching my jaw. How does he figure it out in seconds? I blinked, knew that I was an open book to him alone. From the way I move he must have sensed it... “We need to ensure you don’t relive it for a long while, son. Stand beside me.” My breath caught in my throat, looked up in surprise. He had never said that until now. So why...? I rose to my feet, somehow more relaxed as I took a step forward. Then another. Mind focusing on what he told me to do. Without realizing I stopped one step behind him out of respect for the one who raised me, eyes averted from his form. He lifted a hand and beckoned me closer, patient as he always was. With a silent yet deep breath, I went forward once more, now next to him, finally able to see the screens he seemed to always be looking into.

Out of the corner of my eye, I finally saw what he looked like. A clean, well-groomed suit adorned his body, several tubes going up to his face as if to keep him alive. Was that because of the amount of quirks he had stolen? The only part of his face that wasn’t scarred was his mouth, flat with nothing to show me. Then how could he see through the scar tissue covering his eyes? A sly smile momentarily flashed across his lips, sending shivers down my spine. It held so much knowledge, so many secrets. “Give me your hand.” I did so without question, instantly wishing that I hadn’t. Within a split second I was inside the flame of the memory, stuck inside the bars. Could see the flames everywhere, engulfing every inch of the room. Faceless pictures burned as an explosion behind me made my ears ring. Whipped around only for shards of metal and glass to stab into my skin, shielded my face only for a piece of shrapnel to puncture me before embedding into me. Body began to burn, eyes stung like someone had poured bleach into them. Couldn’t see, the pain of the fire engulfing me —

I came to on my hands and knees, gasping for breath, shaking again. Father had knelt in front of me, silent and watching. A few tear drops had gotten onto the floor below my face, felt another starting to make its way down my cheek. Felt a gentle hand beneath my chin, raised my head as he lifted it. Looked at where his eyes would be, a few more tears. He wiped them away with a soft, understanding smile. One I can only imagine a father would give his son in a time of need. “You will overcome that fear, my boy.” He said softly, an undertone of protectiveness. “I need you to do that for me.” He rose to his feet as I sat back on my heels, feeling like a child. Yet I knew that I would get over the overwhelming fear, because he needed me to. “I’ve a mission for you, one that will put everything you’ve learned to the test.” I looked up in interest, a slight grin playing on his face. “You will infiltrate U.A. as a student.” I’ll be a student when I have the complete potential to be a teacher? “Your parents, as they work with me, have recommended you. And you were immediately accepted. Shigaraki and Kurogiri know of this.” My eyes lit up. Were the teachers there, especially the principal, that stupid? “Initiation will begin in the next few days. Go there with this [mask](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcQJcRubiqFYKsOWsm4d9yOUl-O2YOvNVjLvj1L3L83GUraPB8Cw) on. Remove it when the time is right.” I got on one knee, put my hand on my heart in respect. 

“As you wish, Father.”

My trip to the grounds of the renowned school was uneventful, as I had to set up a complete alibi way to get there. My “parents” sent me on a private jet to the airport closest to the school, a long flight to my dismay despite having one of the best jets in the world. The entire time I sat in silence, every once in a while taking a sip of red wine that they had given me for travels. No one would ask about it because no one would know. Then I’d exercise to keep myself alert, the hum of the aircraft making me tired. Once the jet landed I was escorted to the nearby limousine, my mask firmly in place, the built-in black  sunglasses dimming the sun, until I got in and the door was shut. Another two hours was spent in the vehicle, a plate of steaming hot food and one of cold food prepared at a table built into the car, a few bottles of water in a small cooler. I nibbled until I finished everything, a very well-balanced meal. Only when there was about an hour left did I sleep, darkness overtaking me. 

I was awoken by the car coming to a halt, my hand immediately putting on the mask. The expansive school loomed above me, countless hopeful students entering its doors. The car door opened and I got out, hands in my pockets as I stared in secret disgust at the school that corrupted the minds of students who could do so much... if only they joined organizations connected to mine. Began walking forward, ignoring the stares that people gave myself and the vehicle that soon drove off. My eyes wandered from person to person, assessing their power from a simple glance. One boy caught my attention - green hair, eyes shining with excitement - before he tripped over nothing. His power... a hidden gem among the other insignificant people. A girl with a gravitation quirk caught him, a short conversation ensued. I kept walking, even as we made short eye contact. So far, few had caught my eye. 

I sat among the many people, away from the most of them. Too many weaklings surrounded me, a few with so much unlocked power that would never be let loose because of the heroes and their controlling ways. Present Mic’s voice was getting on my nerves despite my paying attention. Then someone suddenly stood up and turned around to scold the same green-haired boy from before, saying something about his constant muttering. Yet that boy’s analysis of things had been intriguing, detailed. The pro spoke again, now explaining the different types of enemies we would face in the preliminaries. They seemed simple enough. 

Everyone stood at the gates of the exam area, some conversing while others stood alone. The green-haired boy seemed to be muttering to himself again, over analyzing things before they began. I stood at the immense gate, feeling people’s glares and weary gazes. I hadn’t said a word, no one had even dared come close to me other than to wait a few feet away by the gate as well. My targets... three point ones were desirable, though two point ones would do if need be. Knew what I had to do in order to ensure many points within seconds, having no one able to catch up. I smirked as the doors opened, immediately teleporting to the area with robots as I blasted them to the ground with explosions. Noise filled my ears as many started popping up in my vicinity. Without hesitation I teleported high into the air, locking on to at least ten three point robots before firing one shot each from my hands, a series of explosions reaching my ears. My tally was already at 49 and it hadn’t been three minutes since I started. Felt myself begin to fall, embracing it for a moment before quickly going from one fiend to another, critical blows in each. 67 points now. The look of shock on the faces of those who saw me pass in front, destroying a potential point for them. 

Once I was at 95 points I decided to perch atop a 10-story building, confident that others would be given a chance to catch up without passing my score. One boy with a burn scar on his face used a massive swing of ice to eliminate several fiends at once, a girl used an odd quirk to create deadly weapons. They were quite interesting. As I observed the ground began to shake, people were fleeing one area as a massive fiend, the one with zero points, rose from the rubble. The gravity girl got caught underneath debris, unable to escape. Then that boy stopped in the middle of the fleeing crowd and turned around to run back, determination clear as he leapt from the ground with such force that it broke his legs, delivered a single punch that downed the enemy. Then he began to fall, limbs flapping loosely in the air. Everyone on the ground was frozen, unsure of themselves despite his chances of getting killed. With a sigh I teleported underneath him, firmly holding onto him as my quirk refused to work momentarily. Braced myself for the impact until the last second, then righted with my quirk to land on my feet, the boy now laying in my arms, clearly in much pain. Why would he break himself for someone he didn’t know? He looked at my eyes with his green ones, silently saying thank you. I stood there until Recovery Girl arrived, holding him until a stretcher was put underneath him to set him down. 

Was what I had done heroic enough?


	5. Chapter 5

The following week was mundane to say the least. As I waited for my official acceptance letter from the world’s #1 hero, I explored the area in which I would be staying. My adoptive parents from the States bought me my own mansion of the sorts, complete with its own secret area under the garden grounds, made under the protection of an “elongated” night (thanks to my father) where only I could teleport into. The entire estate was made within a day. There I spent my time training, going over and memorizing streets and shortcuts in the vicinity of U.A. and my home. Come every nightfall I stood in myroom, clothed in assassin garb. Ensuring that there was no way that I would be identified. And every night I would go to the underworld of Japan, creating allies and spreading fear, killing heroes to prove my authenticity. Villains were beginning to make names for me, names that naturally grew fear and paranoia. Within that week, from the amount of missions and hero hopeful disappearances, I became the unknown ruler of the villain underworld aside from Father. And knowing that happened within a week when I could have done so sooner was disgraceful, though I knew Father would be proud nonetheless. Yet my days consisted of roaming the streets with my  mask on, familiarizing myself with every possible route, analyzing heroes to know whether their quirks were worth copying. None caught my eye as the weaknesses of their users shone brightly through their facades of rescue and caring. They all sickened me. Few deserved their title of hero. 

When I finally got my acceptance letter from All Might, it was far different from what I expected it to be. His smile, his stupid costume, the mask that hid his deep pain and doubt. Yet his valiance for protecting people shone brighter than the darkness festering within him. One For All seemed to be getting weaker... slowly. Why?

_Katsuki Shouna_ _. Your score in both the written and practical tests were the highest in the history of U.A .,  along with the short amount of time it took for you to complete both. You not only aced the written exam, but you scored 124 points in the practical. It would be my honor, along with the principal and my fellow teachers, to invite you to be ******** _

My ears began to buzz, the darkened room suddenly filled with small flying lights in my vision, breath quickened. I took out a knife from my desk drawer and stabbed myself in the side, focusing on the pain, the feeling of blood seeping down my skin. Everything went back to normal in a few minutes, the recording looping. What kind of fools were they to give such an offer to someone they knew next to nothing about? I pulled the knife out and set it in a cup on the desk, using one of my original quirks to heal myself. I removed the three vials from my metal side and put them in the desk before locking it, laying down on my large bed with hands behind my head. I wondered who would be in my class, who my teacher would be of the many weak ones. Would it be a lesser known one or someone like Blood King or Hawks? Took a deep breath, stayed still for a moment before sitting up onto the edge of the bed. Wanted to go outside and kill unworthy heroes under my alias that people had given me in that short week. So with another deep sigh I laid back down and closed my eyes. 

There I stood in front of the door to Class 1-A,  mask firmly in place. It was nearly an hour before the class started, heard no one inside not to my surprise. Pushed open the door to see a typical classroom, tables and chairs lined up perfectly in front of where the teacher would teach. Stepped inside and saw the same boy with the ice quirk sitting at a desk, hands folded and eyes closed. I took a seat by the window in the middle row, directly across from him. Todoroki Shoto, son of Endeavor. Hair half white half red, aburn scar on half of his face. Posture and demeanor as someone who had seen far more than one his age should have been put through. His eyes flickered open, left turquoise and right a brownish-gray. Filled with deeply-hidden pain due to a trauma in his past. But what was the trauma? Why would a person like him harbor that much pain? His head raised, eyes became alert. Turned his head towards me, nodded in greeting. I nodded back, rested my chin on my hands, elbows on the table and looked out the window, watching the leafs blow on the trees. 

He already knew who I was, didn’t he? It didn’t surprise me, for him to know the amount of points I obtained within the first 10 minutes. Took a deep breath from within my mask, hearing the clock tick by faster. Sooner rather than later people started to file in, three of who I recognized immediately. Smirked under my mask, no one bothered to greet me. Listened to their conversations, the green-haired boy talking with the gravity girl and a teen with glasses. Glanced up at the time... how come the teacher wasn’t here? To everyone’s surprise, a man in a sleeping bag arrived at the door, giving us a small amount of time (smart of him to instill fear almost immediately) to change into gym clothes and go to his designated area for a Quirk Apprehension Test. Most everyone panicked while those who were more calm immediately went into action. Of course, I teleported to a changing area, left my mask on as well as my hidden knives under my shirt, then teleported to my destination within a minute. No one else had arrived yet. As I glanced around at the area, I finally realized who my teacher was, the one who could take me down if my guard slipped even slightly. He was watching me carefully, like a predator stalking prey. 

“Do you need something, sir?” I said with a head tilt, my hair brushing my neck. Innocent yet holding so many implications. He knew that with the way he scowled slightly, hands in his pockets. Of course he knew who I was, what I was capable of. It’s why he didn’t trust me at all, could see it in his eyes. The way he looked at the burns that littered my body, the one that stretched from my arm up into my mask where it was hidden. People started to arrive in a hurry, Todoroki the first as others followed shortly after. Two were last... what would Eraser do?

The tests were all simple, even without quirk use in some cases. Some of my classmates saw it unfair that expulsion could occur so soon... yet I had to hold back a grin at his lack of mercy. If he were a villain, no one, not even All Might, would be foolish enough to mess with him. As the tests started with the standing long jump I had to keep myself from chuckling as I jumped then teleported to the other side, making it in less than a second. I then watched in interest, memorizing who had what type of quirk. For the 50-meter dash, the teen with the engine quirk and I were neck-in-neck, my winning in 3.03 seconds to his 3.04 due to a propulsion from my explosions while using my original strength enhancer combination quirk as a boost. The grip strength test was rather amusing to watch others do aside from a select few as their numbers were disgracefully low. I purposely made it in second after the teen with the duplicate arms, combining my natural strength with my strength enhancer combination quirk again. The sit ups were a breeze as I did over one hundred without breaking a sweat. And the last test... the ball throw. One in which the girl with the gravity quirk finally impressed me by getting an infinite score. And I got a thousand meters without even trying. Yet Eraser cancelled Izuku's quirk as he was about to throw, only making the ball go about six feet until it landed with a thud. He was an anomaly to me as his teacher gave him a warning, one I didn’t listen to. Watching his contorting face, indecision replaced with a look of concentration. And then he threw it, 703.5 meters, a finger now broken. Did he not know how to control his power? 

The scores of the entire class were shown shortly, myself in first, Mo Mo in second and Todoroki in third. In last place was Izuku. He looked so afraid suddenly, knowing he had barely used his power. That he would be a failure. As expected, no one was forced to leave. And Eraser’s suspicion of me grew even though he didn’t have to say a word. I watched Izuku leave the area with Recovery Girl, glancing behind me as All Might’s hidden power caught my attention. His surprise was obvious when he realized he had been noticed, though why would he be watching this class if not for a specific person or two? I’d have to question him alone... perhaps Father would have an idea. 


	6. Chapter 6

After the test was over, I waited a few moments as Eraser and All Might spoke to each other in relatively hushed voices. Who would have thought that someone as loud as the #1 Hero could be so quiet? The rest of the students were gone soon enough, leaving only the three of us in the field. The two teachers exchanged glances before walking over to me together as I stood there, hands in my pockets, looking up at the clear blue sky. Took a deep breath, feeling my chest rise and fall. Their gaze on me, watching me until All Might cleared his throat. Since when was he uncomfortable in a situation? I rolled my head in his direction, making direct eye contact that made even him noticeably stifle a shiver that ran down his spine, Eraser now on guard. The muscled hero’s ever-present smile faltered for a split second. So weak and fragile was his mask of heroism and joy. 

“Is there something you need, young man?” He asked in his annoying way. I turned to him with my hands behind my back now, looking at Eraser for a moment before answering. 

“Who were you watching the entirety of the test? And don’t say you were on a simple walk.” His brows raised as he scratched his chin in thought. Thinking of a way to deceive me... like every other hero despite him being so different. I scowled and closed my eyes, feeling my blood begin to boil. 

“I enjoy watching the students and how gifted they are in their individual ways!” He proclaimed with a thumbs up and smile. “Particularly those who had the highest scores!” I held back a scoff, turning away from them as my jaw clenched. Itched my neck slightly, sighed.  So you’re keeping an eye on the ones with most dangerous potential.  I silently barred my teeth before teleporting home, not bothering to bid them farewell. Why would he hide the truth from me? Though it shouldn’t be surprising, heroes like that have plenty of secrets. 

I waited until nightfall to continue my work in Japan’s illegal villain underground in my black garb, stalking weak heroes until it was time to strike. Killed a few of those who were on their nightly rounds, those who were oblivious to death looming over them like a hawk. Each and every one whose quirk I already knew as I made their strengths their greatest weaknesses. None of them stood a chance as I made quick work of them, killing them by multiple outward wounds. Removed their eyes to write the on the backs N on the right and T on the left before placing them back in to ensure it didn’t look like they had been removed. None of their powers interested me in the least as I left them dead in their own pool of blood. Randomly appeared in the rooms of several crime lords with a hero’s heart and piece of their costume for each of them, dodging the futile attacks of the weak without harming them at all. 

“Want to strike a deal?” And none of them, through fear of death and torture, dared deny. 

Once my business was finished for the night, I teleported to my secret area in my home to wash off all traces of my murders, thoroughly cleaning my garb and weapons before getting in the steaming hot shower. Placed the three vials in a safe underneath the sink. Stood there and let the water race down my skin, replaying my kills in my head until locking them away for potential future use. Scars began to burn as I did so, quickly turned the water to cold even though I knew it wouldn’t help. Placed my hands against the wall as I grit my teeth, letting the pain consume my scars until it faded away. Why? Why did that phantom pain return as if to haunt me? Turned off the water, wrapped myself in a towel, and got out only to notice something out of place. Grabbed for the hidden knife as I listened for noise, seeing a shadow in the doorway that didn’t belong. Silently made my way over, knife at the ready as I held my breath. Movement as if someone had sat down like they were waiting. Peeked around the corner to see a familiar person, close ally. With a deep sigh I stepped through the doorway, running a hand through my still wet hair. 

“Apologies for intruding, Katsuki.”Kurogiri said as he got up with a slight bow, hand on his chest. “I was instructed to bring you to the hideout for a debriefing on what you’ve learned thus far.” I nodded before quickly getting dressed again, setting a new blank white mask so as to not be identified. Ensured I had my many hidden knives before entering his portal and showing up at the League’s bar. Shigaraki was sitting on a barstool, itching his neck, clearly thinking of something.  I stood near him silently with hands behind my back as Kurogiri went to clean the already shining glass cups. Shigaraki’s mumbling was about the several hero kills, how they were done with the precision of an assassin or someone with extensive knowledge on the frailty of the human body. Held back a grin. He eyed me a few times until finally facing me, the TV static now the only sound in the otherwise silent room. A silent exchange allowed me to move my mask to one side of my face, took a deep breath to take in the lingering smell of newly opened alcohol. Then raised a brow as Kurogiri turned on another TV to the news:

“Breaking news. Seven heroes were found dead this morning after their agencies reported them missing. Due to the graphic nature, images will not be shown. Investigators have determined that, based on the nature of how they were found, that only one suspect is likely. One only known as Night Terror.” I couldn’t help but smile darkly at the name I had been given by the authorities around the world. The screen went dark as Shigarakiturned to me once more, the ever-present hand on his face concealing him as he opened his mouth to speak. 

“You’re playing by your own rules, huh?” He asked in his somewhat grainy voice. He sat back somewhat, watching me. Shook my head, ash blonde hair falling partially on my forehead like it had a mind of its own. 

“So far as the public eye is concerned, Night Terror works alone, having only one identifying mark on their victims.” Adjusted my feet slightly as I cracked my neck, the loud pop shortly filling the room. Lifted my eyes as a quick pain engulfed my scars again, winced at the sight of a candle on the bar table now. Took a deep breath, faced the static TV so as to speak to all three at once about what I had learned thus far about the rowdy Class 1-A. “Besides, brother,” I said with a playful grin, “I’m simply setting the stage. Programming our data slowly, finding NPCs, taking other players into account, and locating potential bosses.” I held out a sealed envelope with extensive information on Class 1-A: basic personality traits, initial mental strengths and weaknesses, their quirks and potential powers, hometowns, parents, everything they might need to know. Shigaraki put it on the table for later, grinning like a mad man. Tilted my head, wondering if they would go over it together. “I will continue to gather more information as my observations get more detailed.” I placed a hand on my chin, looking at the static for a moment before Kurogiri took me back to my home once I was done explaining my plan. _Hopefully, Father will be proud_. 


	7. Chapter 7

The morning came too quickly. I stood at the entrance of the school grounds, mask securely in place as my eyes wandered the premise, taking in the school that led so many astray. Sunlight reflected off the many windows that sent streaks of light into the sky, leavings parts of the ground lighter before lazily disappearing as clouds rolled by. How many people inside were watching my actions? Was I being too strange? With a grimace I trudged forward as cars pulled up, vaguely hearing the beginning of loud hero wannabes who were wasting their time. Shame they weren't open to a different perspective on what a true hero should be... and as I made my way to the classroom, I couldn't help but think of how much Father was right about society. How only those with flashy or powerful quirks were most likely to warrant attention, that some people were immediately dubbed as villains simply due to a quirk... and how those without them were seen as useless and failures to society as a whole. The disgusting ideal of hero approval ratings and how one has to stand out despite their quirk. But I knew better; some unfortunate enough to be born without a quirk made excellent villains, their hatred towards others and the injustice of their treatment fueling their thirst for revenge. I had known a few outcasts, quirkless and with so-called villainous quirks, working as spies and informants who were more than willing to kill a hero when given the chance. 

My footsteps echoed through the hall to my classroom, otherwise muted by loud students. Their abilities ranged from obvious to difficult to discern, ranging from strength to element to mind. As I was about to open the door, a boy most likely 16 years of age, his purple hair and tired eyes reminding me of Eraser. We made eye contact for a brief second as he passed me, his eyes narrowing a minuscule amount. I nodded my head in greeting without saying a word as he did the same, a distant look in his eyes. Yet another person with great potential made to feel like an outcast with no more tears left. Had to clench my teeth and take a deep breath before entering the classroom, hands in my pockets. Once again I saw only Shouto staring out the window, his hetero-chromatic eyes dull until he realized I was there. He turned his head as I sat down next to him, taking note of his forced posture from the corner of my eye - his left leg stretched out more than usual like it had been hurt, a bandage on his right hand, a barely noticeable split lip, how he was avoiding eye contact. Like he had been beaten and warned not to say anything about it. "Who hurt you?" I asked without thinking, head turned to him. His eyes widened, breath stopped for a moment, heard his heart quicken, like he was scared of answering, afraid that anyone would see. Titled my head then faced the front of the class, let him regain his composure. "I won't say a word to anyone, Shouto." Laid my palm low at my side for him to take as what would seem like a kind gesture. "Let me heal you at least, so no one observant notices." He stared at me in disbelief for what seemed like an hour until finally touching my hand with his fingertips, wounds healing instantly. Then he recoiled back and proceeded to stare outside again, visibly more comfortable with his healed wounds. Watched out of my peripheral as he straightened himself and removed his bandage like he had done it countless times before. 

“Thank you.” He said under his breath. 

The entire class had arrived and there was still no sign of Eraser, despite it nearly being time for class to begin. He was never late yet only ever just on time. I glanced at the clock, feeling myself getting impatient. In the short time I had been "attending" this school I had already picked up habits that needed to be broken. As I leaned back, the door burst open to reveal someone I hated with all my being, his false smile and mere presence causing the class to fall into a state of awe. His words of being our temporary teacher barely registered in my mind, my own hatred for the false hero beginning to simmer within me. With a deep breath I tuned back in to his words, registering how we were supposed to change into our hero costumes before a mock battle. The wall on the hallway side opened to reveal each person's costume, some flashier than the rest, others more for show than practicality and defense. I got up and went to mine, simple yet perfect for my exact needs and skillset: black combat boots that could stand the elements and great damage with a hidden blade at the toe, dark grey damage-resistant pants with hidden pockets, and a thin black damage-resistant turtleneck long sleeve. The shirt had many reasons for its odd look - the tight triangular grooves ranging from my ribcage to my torso made it easy to access my hidden knives in my side as well as potentially adding quirks to my collection, the cuffs of the sleeves able to hold miniature scythe-type blades if needed, and ultimately to show the burns on my body. The last piece was the mask, the design made by Father - jet black that covered three/fourths of my face, only leaving the part of my face with no burns uncovered, a useful button on the side to clasp it shut. I took the outfit down and felt just how weightless it was according to the design, impressed with the costume developers’ attention to detail. 

Everyone had arrived at Grounds B not long after changing, ready for the exercise that was to come. Their lack of exposure to real battle irked me... I knew only a handful might survive in a fight against my full power, never mind against villains or vigilantes who would aim to kill without mercy. In my thoughts I noticed that we had come to a halt in a non populated area built by U.A. as a combat training ground. As I listened to All Might explain the exercise then announce teams, I couldn't help but feel a swell of pride - I had been teamed up with Shouto as team D. His expression remained stoic, concentrated on what the other teams were, yet risking a glance every few seconds at the burns that littered my form. Scowled when I heard Momo and Izuku became team A; his brains with her ability could put most of the other teams at a clear disadvantage. Once all the teams were chosen, All Might removed two random spheres from a bowl and read them aloud - team A were heroes and team D were villains. I immediately began to formulate different plans of attack and defense, narrowing them down significantly within seconds. The two of us went inside and found the fake nuclear bomb right away. 

"We have thirty minutes to protect this bomb, yes?" I said with a hand on my chin. "Let's put it on the top floor." Crossed my arms as the last pieces fell into place. The both of us made our way to the top floor as I explained my plan. "You'll cover the entire building in ice, thicker at the doorways and in the rooms so they can't see in." We set it down in the center of the room as I finished. "You'll stay here and surround the bomb in very thick ice, leaving enough room so it could go off and still cause enough damage." He nodded. 

"Blocking view and potential device use would damper their strength before the actual fight. You seem accustomed to this kind of thing." His eyes glinted in interest. 

"I have years of specialized training... perhaps I could teach you some of what I know." The buzzer rang and he immediately iced over the entire building, doing exactly as I had asked. His cooperation was tantamount to our success after all, could tell he was in the mindset of villainy and crime, a dark side of him showing that fascinated me. I teleported to every floor, disabling the audio on the cameras - those watching would have no clue as to what my actions truly entailed. Once completed my task I returned to the bomb room and leaned against a wall with my arms crossed. Shouto gave me a quizzical brow raise. 

“Shouldn’t one of us be on the offensive?” Shook my head, stared at the ceiling as the ice shimmered, my breath showing in the cold. 

“Both of us have expelled barely any energy thus far. In order to succeed in this mission, we must be cautious and take this seriously. Luckily, we know our opponents’ quirks for the most part. Momo will be the one to find us while Izuku will be the brunt force. His limited yet excessive power could be detrimental to us if used wisely.” Looked at him with my head tilted down. Was that hidden annoyance or intrigue? Perhaps that was due to not being the one to have made the plan... “When there are ten minutes left, we let them in.”

“Why?“

“So we can gauge their power of course.” The rest of our time was spent in silence, my periodically leaving the room to check their progress. I peaked around a corner on the top floor to see them scanning a room, Momo having made a thermo scanner. _That must be why they’ve been so silent._ There were four more rooms in the building with 13 minutes left to spare, scan took about a minute each... I returned to Shouto and reported in, careful not to tap into my alter ego. “If you use your fire quirk, suddenly melting the ice could catch them off guard.” His demeanor changed, like anger took the better of him. Arched my concealed brow and tapped my mask’s button to hide my eye’s anger. His father must have hurt him severely to have him so completely unwilling to use his power. The both of us faced the doorway as we heard consecutive beeps then an explosion. We nodded at each other before going into action as the ice wall gave way. Shouto placed another dense casing of ice like a dome on the bomb, at least three feet thick now, as I teleported behind Momo and forced her into the room with Izuku. Shouto saw my cue and sealed off the doorway again, beginning combat with the off-guard student Momo. I went after Izuku with a solid kick to the stomach before he had time to react, delivering several more blows as I pushed him away from the bomb. He looked me in the eye, determination aggravating me as he began to block and parry. Dodged his counter attacks successfully, analyzing his attack pattern and strength. Why wasn’t he using his quirk? As I spun to dodge a blow I saw Shouto tag out Momo after trapping her in ice. His breathing was becoming labored despite his attempts to hide it, hypothermia about to set in. I growled, _strength enhancer - quirk combination_ , as I punched Izuku as hard as I could, not registering how he flew back into the wall, a cracking sound of ice and bone. Made my way over to the dazed boy and tagged him out with thirty seconds to spare, wishing I could break his bones myself. _Maybe a hot-headed version of me would suffice instead?_ Knew Shouto was watching me as a medical team arrived shortly after All Might announced our obvious victory once he had freed Momo, no signs of hypothermia. As Izuku was carted away for injuries I didn’t dare show my eye, could tell that I would be compromised if I did. Took a deep breath and returned to the surveillance room with the two, finally able to uncover my eye once we arrived.

All Might put his fists on his sides turned towards the lot of us, his smile like a knife to my stomach. Had I been too violent? Too quick to take out my enemies? “The points will be awarded to Team D. Does anyone know why?” Momo raised her hand to answer rather bashfully. 

“They had a counter strategy, acting like true villains and being on guard. My team, though stealthy, took far too long to reach the target. Their plan was faultless.” Shouto shifted on his feet as everyone else cheered, clearly not used to such praise while I stood leaning against a wall, their words meaning nothing to me. I watched the screen for rest of the duration of team battles in silence, realizing most of their abilities were far from perfected if even useful. Everyone gathered in the surveillance room once the battles were over, some more worse for wear than others. All Might ended the trials by saying job well done and telling everyone to head back to class after they got changed. As I was about to leave, his voice stopped me. 

“Young Katsuki,” he said. I remained facing away from him, only slightly turning my covered eye in his direction. A hand rested on my shoulder that sent electricity through my body, rage barely able to be contained. If only I could kill him for Father right now, end his false reign... destroy society’s symbol of peace once and for all to show the corruption of the system. “you’re a very talented student...” What could he, this fraud, possibly want from me? Did he suspect me? “Self confidence is a heroic trait, but pride can become your downfall if you’re not careful.”


End file.
